Darkest Naruto
by majinnet
Summary: THIS IS AN A/U dark naruto pairings not set naru/tenten so far possible harem there will be sakura and sasuke bashing summary:during narutos hard life something changes and it changes for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: hello everybody its been a while since I made a new fic but this one is going to be a bit different this one actually doesn't have any set pairings! There is just a lot of killing and blood and gore ECT. Also I am going to skip through a lot of the arcs and fillers so just bear with me this an** A/U** also I don't own anything I just write about it. P.s. if you notice I refer to kyuubi in a non-gender way I haven't decided if I want it a he or she yet.

Chapter 1:A different beginning

His life couldn't get any worse kicked out of the orphanage at 5 on the streets no where to live he was on rock bottom. But that wasn't the worst thing the beatings the looks and the curses he often got were the worst. Almost daily he would get hit or something thrown at him and he didn't even do anything as far as he knew he was innocent. But that all changed one day the day of his 7th birthday. After the massive beating he got he laid in a puddle of his own blood broken bones and multiple cuts and stab wounds everywhere. It was then that it happened. The one thing that would change everything and it had a name... kyuubi. Yes kyuubi got fed up and decided to take thing into its own paws. It took control. Not a second after the villager turned away a massive cloak of red chakra enveloped Naruto almost instantly healing every wound and broken bone in his tiny little body. He slowly rose to his feet his body glowing red with chakra his eyes slitted and turned towards the villagers that were leaving. He yelled out "where the hell you think your going!" . No this was not the boy this was the demon inside him speaking the killer intent rolling of him and every word that was spoken yes this was in fact the demon no doubt. As the villagers turned they all gasped at the site the same kid they had beaten and broken had stood up! And he looked so evil none the less they all stared at him until one spoke "b-b-but how!" The boy sneered "It is all thanks to you if you wouldn't have shown me how worthless you are I might still be sleeping." So who will be the first to die hmm?" The villagers got mad at blindly charged at him and not to far away a ninja with a dog mask on sat and watched.

As the little boy slaughtered them all and by the time it was done he was bathed in their blood with an expression of blood lust still on his face. The boy just turned and walked away from the site of all the gory mess the ninja decided to follow just incase anything happened but as the boy turned the corner he disappeared from his sight so he shrugged it off and went to the hokage to report the news.

NARUTO'S HOUSE

Naruto awoke the next morning jumping out his bed thinking he was still being attacked and then he realized "how am I standing?" He looked down and moved a bit before he nearly passed out_** "whoa kit don't rush it your still fully recovered"**_. Naruto quickly looked around trying to find out who said that "who's there show your self!" He said wildly trying to find the person and then without warning his vision blacked out. He found himself in front of a big giant gate that had a paper seal on it that said "Seal" and out of no where a huge pair of evil eyes opened up and a huge set of teeth under them smiled. "About time you showed up ill make this short and sweet I am going to be helping you from now on so get use to me being able to talk to you mentally just make a fool out of yourself but talking to no one got it?" Naruto just kind of nodded his head and he was back in the real world wondering what happened.

Naruto stayed in his house for a while before her went out to train even though no one would teach him anything he would die trying because he was not going to be out done by anyone. With what little gear he had he would make it work he began on his daily routine

MEANWHILE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Sarutobi ahd listened to what the anbu had said he nodded and sent him on his way "if what dog said is true I want you three to guard him and if I hear of any disloyalty I will hand you to ibiki myself! Dismissed!"" And with that he took a long drag off his pipe and exhaled "who knew it would happen so soon " he though. He knew he had it bad but for it to come to the kyuubi helping him .it must be worse than he thought. He hated the fact that his hands were tied and he could not do anything. He was going to help in anyway he could.

ELSEWHERE

Three anbu searched for the target they were given to guard only thing was they couldn't find him I mean a kid in orange cant be that hard to find can it? But apparently it was they spent the better part of an hour trying before someone finally caught a glimpse of him and signaled the others something was suspicious and they intended to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** ok not able to update as much due to no Internet! I got internuetered so until I do I just keep typing and adding when I can two things though like to hear suggestions on pairings now not ordinary pairing but wild pairing like naru-tenten or naru-shizune somewhere along those lines ok 2 not sure when lemon is but there will be one for sure as long as my computer can handle the lemonyness oh also if you have a suggestion on the plot I would like to hear it but like I said imp going to skip some stuff imp open to suggestion but one thing is imp going to do some major bashing i.e. sakura and sasuke maybe even some sannin bashing! Who knows ok will be waiting for your input!

**CHAPTER 2**

Naruto had been training for about 3 months now he had advanced so fast according to anbu he was currently at about high chunin to low jounin. It was amazing at how fast he was progressing it was like everyday was equal to a week to him. The anbu kept a close eye on him to make sure he was not getting dangerous for everyone else. The hokage was curious on how he was able to progress so fast he knew that he would have to rein in naruto to make sure he just go crazy and start killing all the villagers and or ninja. By the time he went into the academy he would be able to nearly best any anbu out there it was extremely frightening. He had to find some incentive for him he would have to think long and hard to find out what would perk his interest

He couldn't dodge fast enough since when did his clones' get faster then he was? It had to be because of the kyuubi helping them along. Clones were surrounding him fast he was nearly at his limit because he had been at it for hours now. He felt like falling out but suddenly thing felt so slow almost as if time was stopping. Then he felt it an upsurge of power it was primal unbridled power in front of him the clones face twisted in question as it looked directly into his eyes and by the time he got to the real naruto it was gone and all the bushin disappeared. Then kyuubi chimed in. "_That was it kit you almost had it did you feel it?" _Naruto just kind of stood there dumfounded then he recalled the clones memory his eyes had changed nine swirling tails had formed around his pupil. The color pigment turned fire red. The very tips of the swirling tails almost seem to keep going on forever. Kyuubi smiled and said "_it worked I didn't know if it would take hold or not but it did. Before you ask I gave you a dojutsu of my own personal making it takes so many different abilities and throws it into one amazing dojutsu even the ability to combine them. As in taking the byakugan and adding the ability to copy of the sharingan its possibilities are limitless!" _Kyuubi was absolutely giddy about it and couldn't stop giggling evilly. Naruto just chuckled and went on with his training.

The anbu became uneasy the felt the spike in his power it felt different from anytime before it made them nervous because it felt almost evil the three anbu didn't know what to do so they just sat and watched a little longer seeing that it dissipated they relaxed some. They noted the activity in their log and then went back to being bored quickly. After the day was done they dispatched a clone to give the report to the hokage which promptly took pace and then they simply sat and waited to see what their leader wanted to do about it, if he was going to do anything about it.

The hokage read the report and quirked a brow. Naruto had shown signs of aggression? No not aggression but power it intrigued the hokage he would have to personally watch naruto train to see what happens for himself. It was only a matter of time before sarutobi ran out of ideas on what to do. No. He had already come to that point. It was extremely frustrating to him. He wanted so much to assure his allegiance but knew not how to do it.

Weeks had come to pass and naruto had steadily been trying to gain the ability to call upon his dojutsu at will. But to no avail. So instead the kyuubi gave him a gift. The kyuubi had told him the seals to make and the signs. The seal was so intricate that it took his almost an hour just to draw it out and then another hour to learn all of the signs 45 in all. So by the time he got it down he was more than ready to see what the kyuubi was up to. So he began the long line of seals and as the seal began to glow the anbu stood weapons ready not knowing what was going on and then out form the seal rose an elegant blood red sword as if it was formed out of blood itself and kyuubi tails wrapped around the hilt. Kanji on the blade spelled out "**The Fang of Kyuubi**" naruto looked in awe at the blade and kyuubi smiled "_ your welcome brat this was my own personal weapon its power is so immense that I had to seal it away so no one can get it your lucky imp even letting you touch it much less see it now don't try to use it yet cause you can destroy the entire land of fire with it all with just a thought now remember the seal I taught you put it in the seal for now we will train on it later" naruto_ did as he was told having been taught basic sealing during training. He sighed and decided to retire for the day after all the commotion. The anbu just looked dumbfounded how was this kid able to call fourth a weapon that looks so elegant yet feels so powerful there were absolutely stunned. The hokage had to know now this was potentially a really bad problem.

**A/N plus it will be a while longer due to me not able to get online but I got a new laptop! So I can write when I get my really creative spurts!that's when I am at my best so thank you for all the reviews keep them coming and yes I take what you review into thought I even tweak stories but if you flame im more less likely to listen constructive critisism is the key not flaming! So I welcome the reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_;A/N __**well all seems to be going well thank you for all the awesome reviews and thank you for your opinions on the plot I will actually use a couple of them as in an evil tenten cant help it ,It makes her so hot. Anyways not sure about the lemon yet but there will be one but anyways time to get back to the story have you figured out kyuubi yet ? No you soon will… **_

_**Ps. Sorry for long time on update its been hell recently I got married had a kid and moved so yah you can figure its not been easy so im trying to put out more sorry for the short chapter**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**He had done he had figured out how to keep him from loosing it or worse. He sat back and relaxed a little bit. Now he just and to put it all together that was the hard part. During the next couple of weeks he would spend his time arranging what he would need to put his plan into action all the while naruto went about his training unaware that the hokage was plotting to lure him in to his little plan he was proud of himself in a way because he would stop a terrible thing from happening or so he thought**_

_**Naruto had trained what seemed like forever it was never ending . Just when he thought nothing else could go wrong it did who else but none other than the old man himself . The hokage showed up right when he was getting in his groove. He sighed and stopped turned around looking g at the old man and scowled" what the hell you want old man I haven't got all day vie got a lot of training to do". The hokage simply took a drag off his pipe and looked at naruto sternly and said" I have a proposition for you naruto hear me out on this , if you go along with it I will guarantee you a spot in the anbu extermination squad and three things you want name your price so to speak" naruto scoffed " why the hell are you telling me this and why would I be interested and most importantly what do I have to do to get this to happen?" the hokage smirked "I knew you would ask that one you have to act like you don't know anything like an idiot so to speak two you have to go through the academy and be dead last thus giving the illusion that you aren't a competent shinobi and after you "fail" the exam you will drop out permanently does that sound like a decent proposal?" naruto sat and thought about and sighed the old made drove a hard but good bargain it was too lucrative for him to pass up . "ok old man you have yourself a deal but on two other conditions." "name them" said the hokage ." One anyone mentions a certain secret I have permission to terminate them if I see fit. Two I want to be able to recruit a couple of the student for my own reasons no questions asked." the hokage thought for a moment the second condition worried him but he had no choice "then its agreed in two months time you will start the academy I will prepare all the necessary documents." naruto nodded and went about his training again if he only had two months then he would have to step things up a bit he summoned an entire field of clones and took his stance" well this is going to suck but oh well"**_


	4. chapter 4

disclaimer:i own nothing so don t ask about

Chapter 4:  
things got interesting lately as uzumaki started showing signs of new power and techniques not know by any ninja in all the elemental lands . he seems to have them categorized into two types and then ranked by number the higher the number the more powerful they were. the first he called BAKUDO which seemed to be largely made of defensive techniques . the second is what worried everyone they are called HADO and they all were attacks of some sort and many very destructive . although thatch as much as they knew because the words were foreign they could not understand them thus understand what they mean. thus all they could do for now was watch on

since Kyuubi showed him the way of demon arts he was loving how unblockable most of the moves were his favorite was a low level attack but it was an instant one that could yield devastating results.  
pointing a finger to one of his clones he whispered "Hado number 4 Byakurai" and a bolt of lightning shot forth instantly destroying the clone in a flash. he turns to the final clone in front of him and holds out his hand directly in form of him."Bakudo number nine Geki" a red light surrounds the clone and the clone is stiff as a board as Naruto walks towards the clone he grins evilly"what to use hmm maybe 31 nah to easy how about ...ah yes that will work splendidly"he stops and holds both hands in front of him "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" "Hado number 63 Raikoho!" a huge beam of electricity bolts out from his hands and wipes out half the training field with all his clones with it . he stops and smirks" awww and i haven t even went above 100 yet geeze you guys are pushovers"

one day while training Naruto got an idea from using his favorite Hado BYAKURAI he stop meditated and went to see Kyuubi . as he arrived in his mind state he looked at Kyuubi who was lazily laying there "hey Kyu i gotta question for ya its a dozy" Kyuubi opened an eye and looked at his jailer "what is it kit why you in here you can talk to me via thought " Naruto nodded "ya i know but i need to be able to ask you this and i need help with it" Kyuubi grew more interested" OK genius shoot" Naruto straightened" I ve been thinking of a technique but i need to channel it through something its like BYAKURAI but much better i need to channel it through rings is something like that possible?" Kyuubi looked at him weird" hmm i suppose it is but you have to have very specific materials i can tell you what they are but i know not WHERE they re so the rest is up to you but i warn you what you plan on doing has its limit these materials can only hold some much power before it backfires" Naruto grins evilly "thank Kyu and i have it all under control the seals you showed me will help out bunches! im off now to see if i can find someone who can make the rings thanks" Kyuubi grumbled "ya sure whatever"

The dreaded day had come. the day he had to put on the facade that he hated to do so much. he huffed and put on the orange jumpsuit that he so hated .it was horrible he was reduced to a bumbling idiot . a no talent loud mouth stupid idiot. there was at least one advantage though no-one would suspect him for the things he had in mind for certain people. he grinned evilly this was going to be fun indeed.

A/N:sorry for not updating my computer crashed hard and i have not been able to get it fixed so now i use my wife s when i can but i have lots of idea and i will be typing every weekend and putting out about a chapter a week if im lucky still need a beta reader that way i can tweak all this stuff leave me reviews thanks all those who did review oh FYI im about to start skipping around on time-skips the academy is basically a filler so imma skip most of it later guys 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey sup people sorry for taking so long to update and all but I've had a job change and it doesn't allow much free time I'm a truck driver now so my time is spent behind the wheel but it gives me time to think I have lots of ideas on this story this chapter alone is 1500 words! Huge compared to the punt 700 from before so don't despair I am still alive and typing as for those who reviewed THANK YOU BUNCHES! You have kept me encouraged and going plus given me ideas also if I can find a beta that will help me with idea milling I can churn out chapters a whole lot faster I have tons of ideas but no way to insert them I read lot of other stories and gain ideas from them my fav and follow list is in the hundreds literally so I'm always scouting for ideas .well keep the reviews coming and I'll see you on the flip side! Also I don't own any anime characters or story line/elements that are used in this story they belong to their respective owners.**

The hokage was in a state of full alert he just received word that Naruto was slaughtering teachers at the academy. "Anbu, Front and center!" Yelled the old kage and two masked anbu appeared "Hai Hokage Sama". "Inu, Neko gather Tenzo and Raven and meet me at the academy immediately!" a "hai" was heard and they vanished along with the hokage. As they arrived Naruto was seen leaning against the wall and covered in blood. "Naruto stand down" said the hokage leaking out his Ki. Naruto just looked at him and smirked "hey they started it I just finished it so don't start on me or those anbu you got will be next". Instantly 4 anbu showed up. Inu, Neko, Tenzo, and Raven appeared "jeeze all this for me not even going to ask what happened?" the hokage sighed he knew he would have to investigate before he accused. "Ok speak before I have you executed on the spot". Naruto chuckled "yah like these infants could do that." he turned towards one of the corpses. "that is Mizuki he kept interfering with my chakra control so I made it back fire on him you can ask Iruka on this it literally blew up in his face, well he got pissed attacked me and I fought back and thus is the result you see, well several other teachers saw him die and cried out "DEMON" and attacked me so I killed them as well also would it interest you to say that Mizuki was a spy?" the Hokage quirked a brow "what proof do you have?" Naruto simply went over grabbed Mizuki by the collar and pulled open his flak jacket and mesh shirt to reveal a tattoo on his chest" look familiar?" asked Naruto. The hokage got pissed really quick he knew this symbol; it was Orochimaru's that meant he had infiltrated his ranks .Who knew how many of his fellow shinobi had been turned. Hizuren scowled "Inu take him to T&I have his memories checked and as for the others a jutsu back fired and exploded killing the others that's the story to be spread" .The anbu nodded and began to clean up the mess. Raven kept looking at Naruto as if studying him. A few times Neko threw up because of the gruesomeness of the kills. He wasn't clean but they all knew that was the point "anymore questions old man?" Sarutobi shook his head knowing there was no wrong doing on his part as far as he could tell. "Next time keep them alive so I can interrogate them or is that too much to ask?" he asked sarcastically. Naruto smirked" yep but I might leave one barely alive ...IF I feel like It." Naruto walked off to go outside he hated being cooped up all the time. The old man sighed" this is more trouble than it's worth Anbu finish up here I'll take care of our trouble maker and tell Inoichi to report to me only on his findings". "Hai" was heard again and nothing more as they went about the horrible task of cleaning up the mess. Only one of them said anything "how can one academy student do all of this it doesn't make sense these were chunnin" Neko said. Raven looked at her" because he isn't academy level he's at a minimum kage level but if he went all out he's beyond jinchuriki(sp?) level" Neko stopped dead "no way you're lying" Raven shook his head "sorry that is not the least bit of an exaggeration" Neko was speechless but kept about the task at hand. The thought kept running in her head "_if he's that strong what keeps him from wiping us all out_?"

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto was bored he skipped all the classes and instead worked on a jutsu he had been trying to develop. Naruto smirked evilly he was going to cause so much trouble with this one jutsu alone that no one was exempt or out of his reach now it was the perfect technique. The senior class was out polishing their skills before they tried to take the graduation exam. Deciding to have a little fun and try out his new jutsu he did a long chain of hand signs before calling out his jutsu "*dimension gap jutsu*" reality seemed to devour him as he disappeared from existence but in reality he was simply not visible as he could interact with everything around him but no one can see or touch him a jutsu that took a lot of tweaking ungodly amount of chakra and massive understanding of time/space. He walked over to the group noticing one girl with buns in her hair and a couple of guys around her he smirked. naruto walked up behind the 'buns girl' and pinched her butt and jumped out of the way as she whirled around she only saw the guy that was standing behind her and so she slugged him hard sending him to the ground. As said guy got up he said "what the hell was that for?" 'Buns' cracked her knuckles "you pinched my ass now I'm going to kill you" but as soon as she neared him she felt someone grab her butt a whole hand full at that and her eyes got huge as she whirled around to see yet a different guy and she did the same to him as the one before him except harder "what the hell is with you guys I'm not a toy for you to play with!" No sooner had she said that she felt a hand grope her most private spot .she froze not only did they touch her again but they touched the one place no man but her future husband should touch "whoever is behind is going to die now you just crossed the line." No sooner had she said that but she felt a hand on her breast. Obviously she saw no one in front of her so she started freaking out at that point "ok who or what the fuck is messing with me? "she yelled then a soft whisper came to her ear " I am heard but never seen, I can touch but never be touched, I'm always there but you will never know, oh by the way I like what you have to offer" said the voice (Naruto) 'buns' turned beet red and screamed "WHAT THE HELL?".It was now official to everyone that she had lost her mind so they all backed away. As if shunned, no one associated with the bun haired girl the rest of the day. Naruto came back from his "pocket space" grinning like a mad man he loved screwing with people's minds almost as much as gutting ignorant people. Just as he made a quick turn a light bulb popped in his head "oh the ideas I have my mind should be labeled a deadly weapon hehe" .somewhere a certain other blond shivered 'is someone thinking about me?' she thought. But no later did he turn the corner than a squad of anbu showed up "Uzumaki you're herby under arrest" said person looked at him like he was mentally deficient "what the hell you say?" The anbu simply looked at him and drew his katana and got into a battle stance "no answer? Fine then if death is what you want then death you shall have!" the entire squad jumped into battle all with one thing in mind 'destroy the demon' little did they know that all hell was about to break loose. The hokage came rushing out of his office AGAIN in full battle armor with a scowl upon his face .he had a report of ninja fighting he instantly knew who it was but why was not clear yet. Upon arriving at the scene Hizuren had to cover his face to hold back the stench of the gore before him it was atrocious innards were used as nooses and even severed limbs shoved in the goriest ways places he would have never imagined. This was the final straw he couldn't have a ninja going around killing his own forces it was time to put a stop to it. As if on cue a one Naruto showed up with a huge grin on his face. The Hokage could only grit his teeth 'he was enjoying it' thought Sarutobi. "Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby under arrest for murder and treason" Naruto just chuckled "that's what they said! Now look at them seriously there such a mess" .this made Sarutobi very mad not only was he mocking him but he was taking him lightly! "Fine you asked for it then. I was trying to give you a chance but you threw it back in my face" Naruto suddenly got very serious "a chance? A chance my ass! I was never given a chance and because of that this village will turn to rubble and I will be the one to make it happen because I am no longer Naruto Uzumaki I have not been for some time now" a black aura started creeping around him as he started chuckling manically and then into full blow frenzied laughter and the atmosphere exploded around him creating a crater into the ground and blowing away a nearby building throwing chunks of earth and debris about the aura now like a giant flare around him dancing wildly "no longer am I to be called that you may call me by my new name , you may call me…..!" nearby a certain brown haired girl shivers as if someone was thinking about her.

**A/N: haha gotta love a cliffy right?well anyways there it is 1500 words worth review and I don't care if you flame or not makes me no difference but if you do flame say what you would do instead and why you flamed don't be a moron with a 30iq and say"this story is stupid" well guess what IT DOESN'T MATTER yah I went there deal with it! Drake****.**** out.**


End file.
